Green Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
Sometime that evening the day before Didi took Tommy and Dil to the toy store so they could pick out a present for Savannah. Dil picked out a stuff toy of the backpack character named Backpack on Dora as she noticed she didn't have one, while Tommy picked out a Goober coloring book. "Oh those are some nice things you picked out boys, I think Savannah will love them." Didi said Didi then bought the toys as she took Tommy and Dil home, gave them their baths, and put them to sleep (Next morning, Savannah's POV) I wakeded up to see my mommy and daddy as the said happy birthday to mes. My mommy then pickded me up and changeded my diapey. My mommy then putted my favorite Dora the explorer shirt on mes and some overalls, kind of like Tommy's excepts they were orange with white stripeys and they didn't haves the pockets on the sides , that went down to my knees, over my diapey. My mommy then kisseded me on my head before taking mes downstairs for breakfast. Of course I got some yucky strained peas, did I says they were yucky? Anyways, my mommy feeded me the strained peas as my daddy was getting the things for the party. Like the ballons and other party stuffs toos. After breakfast my mommy putteded me in the playpen as she and daddy finished getting ready for the party. (Normal POV) Meanwhile, while Savannah's parents were getting ready for the party, everyone else was getting ready for the party. The babies were already in the playpen as they were talking about the party and what the got for Savannah. "So what did you guys gets for Savannah?" Tommy asked "We gots her a Dora the explorer coloring book." Phil answered "Yeah and it even Cameded with a few crayons toos." Lil added in "Oh really? What about yous Chuckie?" Tommy looked over at Chuckie and Kimi "Me and Kimi gots her a Dora blankie, it's nice and softs." Chuckie said "Yeah and it has a big picture of Dora on its!" Kimi said "What about you and Dil, Tommy?" Lil asked "Well I gots her a Dora coloring book, and Dilly gots her a stuff toy of the one character she didn't haves." Tommy explained as Dil walked backwards over to them "The character was named Backpack, and there's actually two characters because insides of Backpack is a character named Map." Dil explained as the others gave him a strange look "What? I watcheded it once afore, it's ok compareded to Goober." Dil said Just then the doorbell rang as Didi went to answer it. When Didi answered the door it was Drew with Angelica. "Oh Drew I wasn't expecting you today." Didi said "Sorry Didi, Angelica's frappacino machine broke again and she insisted I bring it to Stu to get it fixed." Drew explained "You don't mind if Angelica stays do you?" "Well the kids were getting ready to go to a party for the new neighbor's little girl's first birthday but I don't see any harm if she comes along." Didi said "Thanks Didi," Drew thanked and looked down at Angelica "Ok sweetie daddy's going to get uncle Stu to fix your toy. Now be nice to the babies and behave at the party alright?" "Ok Daddy!" Angelica said innocently and sweetly before going over to the playpen "Stu should be in the basement," Didi said "Alright thanks Didi." Drew said going down into the basement Meanwhile back over at the playpen, Angelica had walked over to the playpen. "Hey babies, I heard you're going tos a party at the new neighbor's place." Angelica said leaning against the playpen "Oh it's you Yucky, yeah we're going to Savannah's first birthday party." Dil said turning around "I knows I hearded from your mommy, I'm going too." Angelica said "But you don't even gots a present for her Angelica." Lil said "Sos I know there's going to be cake, that's all I'm going fors and the toys toos." Angelica said Didi then came into the living room and picked up Dil "Come on kids it's time to go to the party." Didi said as she lead the kids out the door and across the street Didi and the babies got up to the doorstep as she rang the doorbell. A few moments later Ebony opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Pickles, come right in." Ebony said "Thank you, and you can just call me Didi if you'd like. Also I hope you don't mind, but I brought Tommy and Dil's cousin Angelica with us." Didi said walking inside and putting Dil down as the babies followed "Alright, and that's no problem." Ebony bent down to Angelica's level "Nice to meet you Angelica, I'm Savannah's mommy." "Its nice to meet you too," Angelica said sweetly, she along with the babies knew she was only acting "Well why don't you sit this kids in the playpen for the moment? We will start the party in a few minutes." Ebony asked Didi nodded as she took the babies over to the playpen and sat them, including Angelica, in the playpen before walking off with Ebony as Ebony told her where to put all the gifts. "Hi guys!" Savannah said crawling over to them "Hi Savannah, happy birthday." Dil said "Thank you!" Savannah smiled Just then Angelica cleared her throat nudging, more like hitting, Tommy in the arm "Oh uh Savannah this is Angelica, she's me and Dilly's cousin." Tommy said rubbing his arm "Hi Angelica," Savannah said standing up "Yeah hi, listen up you may be new round here's and I'm guessing no one tolds ha but I'm in charge of you dumb babies got that?" Angelica said grabbing Savannah by her overall straps "Uh huh," Savannah quickly nodded "Good," Angelica said letting go of Savannah as she opened the playpen and walked out into the kitchen where Didi and Ebony were. "She's mean," Savannah said "We knows," Tommy said "Nothing we can do's though." Dil said Didi and Ebony, with Angelica following behind now wearing a party hat, came into the room with party hats for the babies as they put the hats on them "Aw they're adorable, those hats will only last a few minutes though." Ebony said as Alan came in with a camera and took a few pictures of them all. "Well then shall we get this party started?" Ebony smiled 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Green Pickles Chapters